Crossing Boundaries
by LeoVargas
Summary: SUCKISH TITLE. It is WWII, and the Nazi commanding army felt like the Italian Mafia is getting in their way of the Nazi expansion into Italy. They sent Gordon Beilschmidt to go spy on the biggest house, the Vargas'. Why Gordon? Who knows...
1. KEE III: Vic the Butcher

**Hello,**** my beloved readers! I have recently fallen in love with the 2p!Prumano pairing. No thanks to my 2p! Romano page... **

**I thought it would be an awesome idea if I wrote out and published one off the rps I did with the 2p!Prussia page that I rp with. of course, I got my rp partner's permission first... **

**Anywho, I figured that I would stick with the alternate names we came up with (and are our page names) for our characters. I may add more if need be. **

**2p! Romano- Leonardo Vargas **

**2p! Prussia- Gordon Beilschmidt **

**I apologize for any grammar errors and spelling mistakes. I am typing on my kindle, and I can't turn off the autocorrect. **

* * *

Third Person: Gordon 

"W- why did they choose me?" Gordon asked himself. He was currently standing on the rooftop of the Vargas house, in the traditional Nazi attire.

"I suck at this!" He continued his rant. "M- maybe they _want_ me killed or something... I wouldn't doubt that... A- and why the Vargas house?! T- the boys here are scary..."

And with the conclusion to his rant, Gordon begins looking around for an opening of sorts on the roof.

Third Person: Leonardo 

Unbeknownst to Gordon, somebody heard his clambering around on the roof. Upon hearing these noises, said someone set down the book he had been reading.

"Is that a little mouse I hear?" An Italian accented voice giggled to himself. The owner of the voice then grabbed the knives that were beside the recently discarded book, and a handgun from a nearby vase. He put all but one knife into his pockets, keeping the knife in his hand. He then walked up the attic stairs, and promptly hid himself behind a couple of boxes near a skylight.

He knew full well that the soon-to-be intruder had a gun on him, yet that didn't phase him in the slightest, instead gripping the knife with no more force than needed. He had no need to worry, for he was the Elder Vargas brother, an expert in knives poisons, and sniping.

Third Person: Gordon

Luckily for Gordon, the Vargas' had a skylight. With little effort, he has managed to pop open the hatch on the skylight. Without a second thought, he jumped in, falling and landing on his back.

"Damn," Gordon muttered to himself. "I really _do _suck."

He had thought he heard stifled laughter, but ignored it, thinking it was his imagination. He stood up, dusting himself off in the process, sweeping his eyes around the dimly lit attic in an attempt to find an exit.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Suddenly, he sensed movement from behind some nearby boxes. He quickly turned to fully face the boxes, whipping out his gun and aiming in the general direction of aforementioned boxes.

"Wh- who's there?!" He called out to the shadows, glaring nervously. He heard a sickeningly sweet giggle, and Gordon's stomach clenched in fear. He could barely make out a shadow of a person standing beside the boxes.

The owner of the giggle stepped out into the light. He was about a head shorter than Gordon, and had a hint of a natural tan that all Italians seemed to have. His hair was a shade of blonde, which was odd for someone of his racial status. His eyes, glinting in excitement and something darker bubbled underneath, were a nice golden color with hints of bronze.

The man was pointing knife at him, but that wasn't what truly unnerved him. It was his smile. Gordon hadn't seen such a bright smile that portrayed such glee in a situation like this.

"Just me~" The person responded in a childish manner.

He then realized just exactly who he was dealing with.

Gordon tried to keep his gun steady as he looked at the older of the Vargas brothers in the eye.

* * *

**Oh, yes, this will be a multichapter, because I'm an asshole, and we haven't finished the rp yet. The rating is subject to change because I habe no idea what my rp partner has in store for me. **

**Updates will be sporadic. **

**Questions? Comments? Review~**


	2. A Favor House Atlantic

**Hello there~ Ohh, yess, I have returned. **

**I consulted with my rp partner, and based on how this is going... **

**This story probably won't end on a completely happy note. But! There will be a sequel! That, I am sure of! **

**Anyways, So you'll better understand what's going on, the first part is from Leo's view of what happened from Gordon falling through the skylight to where I left off last chapter. **

**On with the story~ **

* * *

Third Person: Leonardo

Leo looked at the man who had just fallen from the skylight. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, making it seem even paler. His hair almost seemed white, it was so blonde. The most alluring were the man's eyes. They were red. Well, one of them, anyway. His right eye had a scar running down it, and the eye itself was fogged over, making it look pink. Leo also noticed that the eye never seemed to focus on anything, and it was then he determined that the man was blind in that eye.

For some odd reason, Leo felt compelled to protect this man. It was a very odd feeling, for he had never felt compelled to protect _anything_ before. He shrugged it off, resolving to contemplate it later.

"Damn," He heard the man curse in a heavy German accent. "I really do suck."

He couldn't help it. Leo clamped a hand over his own mouth to stifle his laughter. Luckily, the German didn't seem to notice, as he stood up and brushed himself off. Leo watched in interest as the man began looking around for something.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Leo then decided to make himself known to the man. Knife poised, he slowly crept out from his hiding place, keeping to the shadows. It was obvious that the other had noticed him, for he whipped around, pointing his gun at the boxes he was standing beside.

"W-who's there?!" The man asked. Leo giggled, revealing his location, and causing the gun to now be aimed at him. He stepped out of the shadows, knife raised in a slightly threatening manner. He watched patiently as the man took in his appearance before replying, "Just me~"

Third Person: Gordon

"Y- you're one of the Vargas boys," It sounded more like a statement than a question. Gordon's confidence went up a little after seeing that the man only had a knife in his hand. "And it looks like you brought a knife to a gun fight."

There was a flash of silver, and then the knife that was in Vargas' hand was now embedded in Gordon's arm, pinning it to a wall, his gun now laying uselessly on the ground. He but his lip to keep from screaming in pain and attracting all of the Mafia into the basement. He stared at Vargas boy (he had forgotten his name) with a fixed glare.

"Y- you little bitch..." He seethed. The other tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, still smiling.

"Oh, such naughty language~" Vargas boy giggled. "I should fix that!"

He took a step toward Gordon. Without much more than a yelp, Gordon pulled the knife out of his arm and pointed it towards the other.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from me," He growled.

"And why should I do that?" Vargas boy giggled yet again. "You're the one who decided to sneak into my home, and you' re lucky to still be alive~"

Vargas boy looks over Gordon once more, focusing more on his eyes than anything.

"You should be thanking those eyes of yours," He continued."They' re so pretty~"

Another step is taken towards Gordon, and it is now apparent that Vargas Boy does not feel threatened or in danger of getting stabbed by his own knife. A flash of fear passes through Gordon's eyes, and he drops the knife, kicking it over to the other.

"J-just make it quick, okay? It's not like I'm going to get out of here alive," The last part was mumbled to himself. The statement made Vargas Boy pout slightly.

"But I don't want to kill you, yet! Your eyes are too pretty!" Gordon held back a scoff at the rediculous reason he was given. "Oh, but Vene might not like it..."

At first, he didn't really understand what the man was talking about. Then, he realized the Vargas boy was just voicing one of his thoughts, and wasn't necessarily talking to Gordon. He just stood there and watched as the other was mulling over something, a calculating look on his face. Then, Vargas boy smiled brightly.

"Oh! I can hide you~" Vargas boy giggles excitedly, hugging the shaken Gordon, then letting go before he could react. Not that he could. Gordon was truly shocked at how a simple information gathering mission had escalated into... Whatever this was.

After a little bit, the wisest thing Gordon could come up with in response was, "Wait, what?!"

* * *

**After some consideration, I have decided to name the chapters of this particular fanfiction after Coheed & Cambria songs. **

**Questions? Comments? Flames for my campfire? Click on that little button to give them to me~**


End file.
